


Light wolf at dark moon

by Duchati



Series: Moon Keeper [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchati/pseuds/Duchati
Summary: Bien après la guerre des keyblades, une mission au bassin de la Columbia va changer la vie d'un des gardiens de la lumière.(suite possible)
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Moon Keeper [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945993
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue : doux foyer

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis remis il y a peu à jouer à Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicle, et je me suis rendu compte de quelques ressemblance. Le premier qui m'a sauté aux yeux est le clavat "épi" avec Roxas ... ou Ventus, c'est comme vous voulez. Dans la continuité, il y a le selkie "loup" avec Riku, mais il ressemble aussi au selkie Keiss dans le FFCC Crystal Bearers. dans le même jeu Kairi et Belle sont très ressemblante aussi (avant que Kairi ne se coupe les cheveux). D'autres suggestions ?
> 
> Puis je me suis dis : "dans tous les DVD que j'ai, dans quels dessins animés pourraient s'intégrer à Kingdom Hearts". Il y a les Dreamworks : How to train your dragon, Rise of the gardians, Kung fu panda (non pas lui), Abominable. D'autres Dysney : Bernard et Bianca, Zootopie, Coco, Vaiana ou Rebelle (tant qu'à faire). Quelques Gibli : Chihiro, Mononoke, Chateau ambulant, Nausicaa, Totoro ( ...? ). Deux Kaze : Summer wars (se lie bien avec Tron) et Pathéma. Puis d'autres comme Hôtel Transylvania pour le délire, Rango (pourquoi pas ...), Sahara, Mune (que j'apprécie), Nocturna (enfantin mais poétique et vraiment dans le thème) et Kubo. Je vais pas m'amuser à faire des fics la dessus. peut être faire des références à divers personnages plus tard.
> 
> Qu'est ce que vous en dites ? 

PROLOGUE : DOUX FOYER

Tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Quelques années après la guerre des keyblades, et quelques mésaventures, tous nos héros avaient trouvé leur place.

Dans la Contrée du Départ, Terra, sans s'en rendre compte, avait obtenu le titre de Maître de la Keyblade. Ventus continuait sa formation pour suivre cette voie. Et avec Aqua, ils se préparaient à accueillir leurs futurs élèves.

Le grand sorcier Yen Sid les avait rejoint pour les aider et apporter son savoir. À présent une grande tour de pierre se dressait sur le côté du château, rompant sa symétrie. Merlin était venu aussi, installant sa petite maisonnette biscornue au pied de la tour. Étant toujours en mouvement, il était rarement dans sa maison, mais on le trouvait facilement ici et là quand on avait besoin de lui. Pour compléter le trio de mage, Marraine la Bonne Fée s'y était aussi présentée. Aqua était d'ailleurs ravie de partager une tasse de thé quotidiennement avec elle. 

Un autre trio improbable s'y était aussi introduit sans invitation. Trois petites fées espiègles venant du Jardin Radieux se cachaient maintenant dans le château. Régulièrement toutes sortes d'objets disparaissaient, les plus importants réapparaissant ailleurs quand leur propriétaire en avait besoin. Les habitants du château avaient aussi appris qu'en laissant trois assiettes bien garnies supplémentaires à chaque repas, ces disparitions devenaient plus rares, tandis que des matériaux nouveaux apparaissaient.

Au Jardin Radieux, la rénovation de la ville et de son château était terminée. Le Comité de Restauration du Jardin Radieux était devenu le Comité de Protection et Recherche du Jardin Radieux et avait accueilli Ienzo, Aeleus et Dilan.

À la Cité du Crépuscule, Roxas, Xion et Naminé étaient maintenant des étudiants, vivant une vie normale qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu. Régulièrement ils allaient travailler au restaurant-grille « la Lune Incendiaire » que Lea et Isa avaient ouvert, Lea étant aux fourneaux et Isa en parfait gestionnaire. Tous avaient élu domicile au vieux manoir qu'ils avaient restauré.

Demyx avait refait apparition. On ne sait comment, il était redevenu entier, humain. Il avait croisé un jour la route de Merlin, et les deux s'entendant bien, le mage lui avait donné un artefact permettant de voyager de monde en monde. Les destinations restaient toujours aléatoire, mais cela convenait très bien à Demyx. Ainsi on pouvait le croiser tantôt poussant la chansonnette dans une rue, tantôt organiser un concert géant.

Maléfique avait rencontré une jeune princesse, et face à la douce innocence de cette dernière, le cœur froid de la sorcière s'était réchauffé et avait décidé de veiller sur elle.

Yozora avait redonné un équilibre à son monde. Et sous l'insistance de Lurod (anciennement Luxord), le jeune roi prenait régulièrement contact avec les gardiens de la lumière.

Reste trois héros : Sora, Riku et Kairi. Enfin réuni, ils sont retournés aux Îles Destiny. Mais ce n'était qu'un pied à terre, car les trois voyageaient beaucoup, travaillant avec les habitants de la Contrée du Départ. Tout comme Aqua, Terra et Ventus, ils allaient de monde en monde, chassant les sans-coeurs errants et aidant les personnes dans le besoin. Kairi avait développé un talent inné pour la magie. Le sorcier, le mage et la fée en étaient très fière. Sora, fidèle à lui-même, était sur le point de passé son Symbole de Maîtrise, tout comme Ventus et Kairi. Riku était devenu un grand frère surprotecteur, gardant toujours un œil bienveillant sur les deux tourtereaux, complétant ainsi dans l'ordre le trio sceptre, épée et bouclier.

Bien évidement tout ne peut pas se dérouler sans encombre. Et c'est le dernier nommé ci-dessus qui en fit les frais …


	2. Coyote et loups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas fait de description des personnages principaux. Pour faire simple, leur apparence est proche de celle de KH3, mais je préfère Kairi avec ses cheveux longs, et ceux de Riku un peu moins court (plus comme dans KH 3D).

I – COYOTE ET LOUP

C'était une mission dans un nouveau monde.

Sensible aux appels en détresse, Sora avait guidé ses coéquipiers dans un monde non-référencé, c'est à dire qu'aucun porteur de keyblade actuel avait visité.

Le vaisseau gummi les avait fait débarqué en pleine nuit dans une sombre forêt. Sous les arbres immenses, l'atmosphère était oppressante et les animaux semblaient avoir déserté. Et pour cause, rapidement nos trois héros avaient trouvé des sans-coeurs. Les groupes étaient constitué de crypto-ombres, noctules et une variante de canidé maigre que Kairi avait décidé de nommer « traqueur ». 

Les sans-coeurs humanoïdes et volants étaient facile à abattre. Mais les traqueurs, beaucoup rapide, se faufilaient entre les broussailles et attaquaient toujours en groupe. Pendant leur extermination, ils croisèrent la route d'un coyote pourchassé par d'autres traqueurs. Et c'est ainsi qu'une fois tous les sans-coeurs détruit, que Sora se retrouva à câliner le coyote.

\- On peut le garder ?  
\- Sora … c'est un coyote. On ne peut pas garder un animal sauvage, répliqua Riku lassé.  
\- Et c'est une fille, ajouta le membre féminin.  
\- On dirait qu'elle est blessée. Tu pourrais la soigné Kairi ?

La princesse de la lumière vint volontiers examiner le pauvre animal qui se laissa faire. Riku observa en attendant les allants tour. Il faisait trop sombre et la forêt était trop dense pour voir à plus de deux mètres, mais il pouvait clairement sentir que l'air était vicié. Ayant succombé aux ténèbres il y a quelques années, il avait gardé une certaine sensibilité aux ténèbres environnant et une résistance à celle-ci. Mais là il y avait quelque chose en plus, comme une soif de sang.

La coyote avait au final des brindilles emmêlé dans sa fourrure et une griffure sur sa cuisse gauche. La blessure disparut rapidement avec la magie de Kairi. Après un dernier examen, l'animal fut libéré de l'emprise de Sora, mais resta près des adolescents, sûrement réconforté par leur présence.

\- Du veut faire la route avec nous, ma belle, demanda Sora au coyote.  
\- On ne devrait pas rester ici plus longtemps, coupa le plus grand. L'air est malsain ici. Essayons de trouver une ville ou un abri en attendant le levé du jour.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent en silence. Leur ami n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, et vu son attitude froide, c'était du sérieux. Ainsi les trois reprirent la route calmement avec la coyote à leur côté.

D'autres sans-cœurs virent les attaquer. Heureusement, la coyote ayant une meilleur vue dans la nuit et grâce à son odorat, ils furent avertit de la présence d'ennemi à leur approche. L'animal semblait même les guider. Au bout de près de deux heures à déambuler dans la forêt, ils aperçurent enfin une clarté dans le ciel nocturne au-dessus des arbres, signalant la présence d'une ville.

Une autre vague de sans-cœur vinrent les attaquer. Ils suivirent la même tactique qu'ils avaient adopter. Kairi restait en arrière, utilisant sa magie pour apporter un peu de lumière aux alentours, des sorts de feu et sa keyblade pour soutenir les deux garçons. Sora s'éloignait à la limite de la lumière pour chasser les traqueurs, soutenu par le coyote qui l'aidait à les débusquer. Riku restait entre les deux, terrassant tous ceux qui pénétrait dans la zone, gardant un œil sur Kairi et Sora.

Alors qu'il ne restait plus que quatre traqueurs, ces derniers, chassé par Sora, traversèrent la zone lumineuse en ignorant les deux autres porteurs de keyblade pour disparaître dans la forêt profonde. 

\- Eh bien … c'était bizarre, remarqua le brun hérissé.

Mais il n'en dit pas plus. Maintenant la forêt était devenue complètement silencieuse. À part le souffle des trois adolescents et du coyote tout semblait mort. Pas un hululement de chouette, de bruissement d'un rongeur, pas un souffle de vent. Tous sentaient à présent une présence meurtrière prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. Aucun n'osait faire un mouvement mais leurs muscles étaient crispés, anticipant la moindre esquive ou défense.

Un bourdonnement commença à résonner, puis s'intensifia peu à peu tout autour d'eux. Le bourdonnement devint grognement et des yeux jaunes vinrent briller dans l'ombre. Les billes dorées aux pupilles rétrécies les fixaient intensément se rapprochant lentement de la zone lumineuse. D'autres apparurent les encerclant, la lumière se reflétant dans les iris dorées prédatrices.

Puis les bêtes vinrent se révéler à la lumière. C'était des loups, des loups anormalement gros au pelage sombre, les babines retroussées, les crocs impatients de plonger dans la chair. Le poil hérissé gonflait davantage les muscles imposants, les épaules plus large qu'un loup normal, donnant l'impression d'un croisement avec un ours. Pour compléter la menace, des traqueurs se tenaient dans l'ombre des loups, tel des charognards.

Riku soutenait difficilement le regard du loup le plus proche. Il pouvait entendre murmurer dans son esprit des voix insalubres lui promettant souffrance et folie. Il sentait la douleur fantôme des mâchoires rongeant ses os. Mais il tenait bon. C'était un duel entre le prédateur et sa proie. Il avait suffisamment combattu ses propres ténèbres pour y faire face.

Sora restait anormalement calme. Il savait que ses bêtes n'avaient rien à voir avec tous les sans-cœurs qu'il avait pu terrasser. La coyote immobile à ses côtés l'encourageait à attendre.

Mais s'est Kairi qui donna le départ. Trop crispé, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, provoquant un faible gémissement qui autorisa les loups à agir.

Trois loups en retrait se jetèrent sur eux, crocs en avant. Riku dut rompre son duel visuel avec le plus gros d'entre eux pour éviter l'attaque et riposter à un deuxième. Sora avait rejoint Kairi pour la protéger. Les bêtes étaient trop nombreuses pour qu'il puisse les attaquer seul, et trop rapide pour que son amie puisse préparer un sort.

Les keyblades n'avaient aucun effet sur le cuir épais des loups. Leur poids et leur force brisaient facilement leur défense. Ils durent esquiver comme ils pouvaient et matérialiser des boucliers magiques pour les attaques directes, qui se brisaient aussitôt.

Alors qu'il ne voyait aucun moyen de s'en sortir, un loup au pelage plus clair débarqua dans la zone de combat pour repousser un de ses congénères. Un autre blanc plus gros vint sauter sur de dos d'un loup qui était sur le point d'attaquer le coyote. D'autre suivirent s'ajoutant à la mêlée.

Perdu au milieu de ce combat, c'est Kairi qui remarqua que les loups au pelage plus clair et varié prenaient leur défense. Les autres étaient corrompu par les ténèbres. Mais les nombreux traqueurs handicapaient leurs sauveurs et ces derniers n'étaient pas habituer à leur mouvement.

Les gardiens de la lumière trouvèrent ainsi leur objectif, même si c'était aider une meute de loup pour en repousser une autre.

Chacun avait trouver ses positions. Chaque adolescent était escorté par un loup, le blanc restant toujours prêt du coyote. Se faufiler parmi les animaux sauvages les épuisait peu à peu les obligeant à prendre plus de risque. Plusieurs loups sombres étaient restés en retrait, attendant la moindre faille, et les humains étaient les premiers à leur offrir.

Riku avait ordonné à Sora de rester près de Kairi sous la protection de plusieurs loups clairs, même si l'argenté se mettait en danger. Il savait que son ami était capable de se défendre, étant plus robuste contre ce genre d'ennemi. Et il lui faisait confiance, se concentrant sur la mission qu'on lui avait assigné.

Les traqueurs se faisaient plus rares, des deux loups sombres gisaient mort au sol tandis que d'autre blessé s'était enfuit, diminuant les lignes adverses et proclamant l'équipe vainqueur. Mais le combat n'était pas fini. Et la confiance que Sora portait à son ami s'envola lorsqu'il l'entendit hurler dans un cri de douleur qu'il ne pensait jamais pouvoir entendre de lui.

À cette instant Sora abandonna sa position ignorant que les derniers loups sombres disparaissaient dans les profondeurs de la forêt, et Kairi juste derrière lui. Un allié se jeta sur le loup qui plaquait Riku au sol, l'expulsant et brisant sa nuque avant que les deux adolescents rejoignent leur ami.

Riku avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Alors qu'il terrassait l'un des derniers traqueurs, son instinct lui avait ordonner de se retourner pour faire face à une vague de ténèbres qui se jetait sur lui. Il eut à peine le temps de mettre son bras en avant pour se défendre, qu'une masse noire le projeta au sol. Il sentit une puissante mâchoire se refermer sur sa clavicule englobant avec son avant-bras. Il ne put retenir son cri face à la douleur brûlante soudaine. Son souffle se bloquant aussitôt lorsque le poids de la bête se pressa sur sa poitrine, les griffes transperçant sa chair.

Il put reprendre de l'air sans qu'il sache pourquoi une seconde après. L'oxygène siffla dans sa poitrine ne lui apportant aucune prise d'air. Ses poumons refusaient de travailler, son bras et son cou brûlaient paralysant ses muscles. Il ne parvenait pas à fixer son regard ni à réfléchir, même s'il savait qu'il était en danger et devait faire quelque chose.

Il crut entendre quelqu'un crier son nom. L'appel était loin et proche en même temps. Son nom se répéta plusieurs, lorsqu'il remarqua une vague silhouette familière au-dessus de lui. Et tandis qu'une autre apparut à côté de la première, sa vision se brouilla et devint blanche, la chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps pour se transformer en glace, aucun son ne vint à part un sifflement aigu et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, se sentant aspiré corps et âme dans un gouffre sans fond.


	3. Mondes Fantastiques

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zee est un personnage qui ne sera présent que dans ce chapitre. Dans la série Mercy Thompson, il est un Fae puissant (sorte de créature magique qui prend une une apparence humaine grâce au glamour, ou illusion) et forgeron. Il est en quelque sorte le mentor de Mercy. Cette dernière est garagiste et c'est Zee qui lui a appris le métier avant de lui vendre son garage pour prendre sa retraite. Un Fae vit aussi très très très longtemps. Mercy fait à un moment donné référence au « Vieux Coyote ». Il est en quelque sorte le géniteur de Mercy (trop long à expliquer). Dans le tome 6, on apprend que Vieux Coyote est un peu comme une entité divine et qu'il vit en partie dans une autre dimension avec ses congénères, d'où la réflexion de Mercy dans ce chapitre.

II – MONDES FANTASTIQUES

Ses mains glacées tremblantes et recouvertes de sang tenaient fermement une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud. Il avait beau se dire qu'il était en sécurité, entouré de personne extraordinaire qu'il pensait ne jamais exister (bien qu'avec les différents mondes qu'il avait visité, tout était possible), dans une grande cuisine chaleureuse, ses mains ne cessaient de trembler. Heureusement, leurs hôtes entretenaient une conversation courtoise et suffisamment intéressante pour le distraire de la vision de son ami ensanglanté.

On pouvait voir par la fenêtre les prémices de l'aube. Kairi était installé juste à côté de lui, sirotant son propre chocolat. En face d'eux avec une grande tasse de café dans les mains, était assis un bel homme d'âge mur, grand et bien bâti, avec les yeux et les cheveux bruns et portant un costume trois pièce impeccable. Son regard était difficile à soutenir, mais restait doux et compatissant. Il s'était présenté comme étant Adam Hauptman, loup-garou et chef de meute de la région, le bassin de la Columbia. À côté de lui, grignotant un des cookies disponibles au milieu d'eux dans une assiette, se tenait assise sur le coin de la table, une femme typée amérindienne avec une peau mate, des yeux sombres et des cheveux noirs tressés en une natte, ayant enfilé un t-shirt blanc trop grand pour elle avec un short noir. Elle semblait beaucoup plus avenante et n'hésitait pas à prendre la parole ou secouer un peu l'homme quand ce dernier devenait un peu trop brusque. Elle se nommait Mercedes Thompson, ou Mercy, était la compagne d'Adam et aussi le coyote qu'ils avaient sauvé. Et puis un autre homme plus vieux, de taille moyenne et aux cheveux dégarnis, avec une simple chemise bleue et un jean usé, se tenait en retrait les bras croisés, ayant l'air de ronchonner. Mercy l'avait appelé Zee. C'était un de ses amis qui était venu pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'était les sans-cœurs.

\- Je dois avouer que vous prenez plutôt bien l'existence des loups-garous, repris la femme.  
\- Il faut dire qu'on a l'habitude de traîner avec des créatures bizarres … Je ne dis pas que vous êtes bizarre, se reprit Sora sous le regard amusé de la femme. Mais ça rend les loups-garous …, changeuse …, ou autre chose, assez normal. Les loups-garous ne sont-ils pas des changeurs alors ?  
\- Non, c'est différent, intervint l'homme. Les loups-garous sont des loups avec des compétences supplémentaires et une transformation « lente ». Les changeurs prennent la forme d'un animal basique, sans te vexer Mercy.  
\- Pas de mal, répondit la femme.  
\- Donc un animal qui peut varié en fonction de leurs origines, avec une transformation instantanée. Et pour revenir à ces « sans-cœurs », qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Et d'où ils viennent ?  
\- Ils viennent des ténèbres, intervint Kairi voyant que son ami ne savait pas comment répondre (damné soit l'ordre mondial). Ils sont attirés par des sentiments négatifs et sombres. Leur présence peut les amplifier. Puis ils attaquent des innocents, cherchant à prendre le cœur des gens, ou leur âme si vous préférez.  
\- Mais pourquoi maintenant ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. D'habitude c'est Riku … qui trouve une explication …  
\- Et vos armes sont le seul moyen de les détruire définitivement ?  
\- Oui. Ce sont des keyblades.  
\- Et on envoi des enfants pour faire ça …, murmura Adam. Il serait préférable que vous nous donniez vos keyblades. Mes loups sont plus aptes à régler ce problème. Je ne veux pas qu'un autre d'entre vous se fasse blesser.  
\- Et bien … malheureusement …, reprit Sora en se grattant la tête, on ne peut pas les donner. Elles ... choisissent leur propriétaire, en quelque sorte.  
\- Est ce que je peux voir l'une de ces keyblades ? Demanda nonchalamment le vieil homme. Je vous promets que je vous la rendrais.  
\- Pas de soucis !

Sans arrière-pensée, Sora matérialisa sa keyblade, pour ensuite la tendre vers Zee. Ce dernier la pris minutieusement dans ses mains, la sous-pesant et la scrutant dans le moindre détail. Mais à peine l'eut-il quelques secondes, l'arme se mit à scintiller et disparut sous ses yeux pour réapparaître dans la main de son propriétaire légitime. 

\- Vous voyez ! Impossible de la donner à quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais ça ne nous dérange pas, continua Sora en faisant référence aux inquiétudes d'Adam. On fait ça tout le temps depuis plusieurs années maintenant.  
\- C'est assez impressionnant, marmonna Zee les sourcils froncés. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle magie ou métal …. Ça ne vient pas d'ici, littéralement. N'est ce pas ?  
\- Zee ? Interrogea la femme.  
\- D'où venez vous réellement ? Si vous êtes responsable de la venue de ces monstres, je doute fort qu'on vous laisse repartir d'ici indemne.

À la vue du regard inquiet que lui portait Mercy et du sérieux d'Adam, la menace du vieil homme n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Ce dernier se doutait de quelque chose et Adam leur avait gentiment expliqué à leur arriver qu'il était impossible et très dangereux de mentir à un loup-garou. Kairi et Sora croisèrent un instant leur regard, et hochèrent chacun la tête pour valider leur accord non-dit.  
\- Il est possible que … nous trois venons d'un autre monde, répondit penaud Sora et voyant que ses trois interlocuteurs restaient stoïques il continua. Les sans-cœurs viennent du royaume des ténèbres. Et … il arrive que … des personnes soient … choisies pour les repousser. Ces personnes obtiennent alors une keyblade qui leur est propre.   
\- Il existe une multitude de mondes différents, reprit Kairi. Et nous voyageons à travers eux pour chasser les sans-cœurs et aider les habitants qui en son victime.  
\- D'où « l'habitude des créatures bizarres », plaisanta Mercy. Cela pourrait éclaircir quelques unes de mes interrogations sur le vieux Coyote …   
\- Hein ?  
\- Non rien. Je parlais à moi-même.

À ce moment une autre personne vint se présenter à la porte. Un grand homme à la peau noir et au trait fin venait de les rejoindre. Son t-shirt blanc et son pantalon ample brun étaient intacts mais tachés de sang. Cela fit un bref rappel douloureux de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a plus d'une heure. Sentant la dérive sombre des adolescents à la vue du rouge sur ses vêtements, le nouvel arrivant leur apporta les réponses qu'ils attendaient depuis leur arrivé dans cette grande maison.

\- Le garçon va bien. Il se repose. La magie que vous avez utilisés a refermée ses blessures. Il ne reste que quelques marques et ecchymoses qui disparaîtront rapidement. Mais je suggère de le garder sous surveillance pendant quelques jours, termina t-il en s'adressant à l'homme brun.  
\- Je comprends. Merci Darryl. Quant à vous deux, reprit Adam en reportant son attention sur les plus jeunes, vous devriez aller vous laver et dormir. La nuit a été longue.


	4. Ne pas sortir

III – NE PAS SORTIR

Après quelques heures de sommeil agité, Kairi et Sora s'étaient retrouver pour le petit-déjeuner. Avant de s'installer, ils n'avaient eu droit qu'à une brève visite dans la chambre de leur ami. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement sur un grand lit dans un pyjama ample et propre, avec seulement des bandages sortant de son col autour du coup et de son poignet.

Pendant le repas il avait fait connaissance avec Darryl, qui était un excellent cuisinier, et était le second de Adam dans la meute. Il avait aussi rencontré Jessica, ou Jesse, une jeune fille dynamique un peu plus jeune qu'eux qui était la fille d'Adam d'un précédent mariage et était parfaitement humaine.

Ils avaient appris que les loups sombres venaient d'une meute du vieux continent. Apparemment la population n'était pas au courant de l’existence des êtres surnaturelles il y a plusieurs années. Avec la mondialisation et l'évolution de la technologie et de la médecine, seuls les êtres magiques les plus « inoffensifs » s'étaient dévoilés, pour ne pas créer de panique. C'est à la suite d'un incident dans la ville que la meute d'Adam avait dévoilé l’existence des loups-garous, et déclaré la région comme zone neutre sous la protection de sa meute. Chose qui n'avait pas plût à tout le monde. Et donc cette autre meute les avait attaquée, revendiquant le territoire. Par déduction, ce chaos et la hausse de haine avait sûrement attiré les sans-cœurs.

Dans les grandes lignes c'étaient ça. En réalité Sora n'avait pas compris tous les enjeux politique, les jeux de domination entre les différentes espèces ou la gestion des territoires ...

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi, alors que les deux adolescents discutaient avec Mercy et Adam de la manière de régler le problème des sans-cœurs et de la meute rivale, qu'un Riku, de retour dans ses vêtements lavés et réparés, un peu bancale et plus pâle que d'habitude les rejoignit.

Heureusement il y avait un canapé libre juste à côté, car dès qu'il l'aperçu, un Sora excité se jeta sur lui, les faisant tomber dans ledit canapé, rapidement rejoint par Kairi. Puis après un contrôle que tout allait bien, à part les bandages visibles toujours présent, ils prirent soin de tout expliquer à Riku.

Comprenant maintenant la situation, ce dernier leur précisa que les sans-cœurs étaient apparus que tardivement, car ils étaient à l'époque attiré par une grande source de ténèbres qui avait été depuis détruit, sans informer que la source était l'Organisation XIII qui les maintenaient occupé pour leur guerre. Il voulait aussi participer à la traque des sans-cœurs, qu'il était suffisamment en forme et ne laisserait pas ses coéquipiers sans sa protection.

Vaincu par sa détermination et le regard de supplication des deux autres adolescents, Adam s'avoua vaincu. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent les quatre jours suivants, ou plutôt nuits, escorté par deux loups de la meute d'Adam à chasser les sans-cœurs, pendant que les autres loups s'occupaient de la meute adverse. C'était devenu une routine.

Mais finalement, Adam ordonna que la nuit suivante ils ne sortiraient pas. La pleine lune serait à son apogée, et les loups, sensible à son appel, ne serait pas en mesure de contrôler parfaitement la chasse sans créer de problème avec la présence des sans-cœurs. Et le loup alpha ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

De leur côté, Kairi avait trouver Riku plus distant et mangeait peu ces derniers jours. Elle pensait qu'il devait encore s'en vouloir pour s'être laisser blesser. Après tout, il prenait très au sérieux son titre de Maître. Bien sûr, la chute des îles Destiny avait pesée longtemps sur sa conscience, tout comme la disparition de Sora après la mort de Xehanort. Kairi elle-même s'était senti responsable de ce dernier événement. Mais Sora, avec sa propre sagesse, avait remis les pendules à l'heure et chacun avait fait la part des choses. 

Quand le ciel commença à s’obscurcir, la plupart des loups étaient parti, ne laissant dans la maison que les trois porteurs de keyblade, la changeuse, le loup alpha et sa fille. Riku était allé se coucher après le dîner, laissant son assiette à peine entamée, prétextant qu'il voulait rattraper des heures de sommeil. Adam et Mercy s'étaient installés dans le bureau pour mettre de l'ordre sur les recherches qu'ils avaient faites jusque-là. Ne restait plus que Sora, Kairi et Jesse dans le salon, qui avaient commencé une partie très sérieuse de poker.

Lorsque que Sora fut dépouillé de tous ses cookies (à défaut de jouer avec des munnies), il laissa les deux filles dans leur duel enflammé pour aller lui aussi se coucher. Dès qu'il passa devant la chambre de Riku, il remarqua de la lumière sous la porte. Normalement il devait dormir depuis longtemps et n'avait pas pour habitude de garder une veilleuse. Intrigué, il s'approcha de la porte, frappant doucement. Lorsqu'il n'eut aucune réponse au bout de plusieurs secondes, il abaissa lentement la poignée et passa sans faire de bruit sa tête dans l'embrasure pour vérifier si son ami s'était endormi avec la lumière allumée. La pièce, tout comme celle qu'il partageait avec Kairi, était relativement spacieuse et claire, avec un bureau et une armoire d'un côté, un fauteuil dans le coin opposé, et encadré par des tables de chevet, un grand lit vide avec les draps tombés au sol. Puis il remarqua que la fenêtre à droite du fauteuil était grande ouverte.

Devenu maintenant inquiet, il inspecta le couloir pour voir qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle de bain. Il alla alors fouiller les autres pièces, appelant son ami de plus en plus fort. Les appels incessants attirèrent finalement les autres habitants.

\- Sora ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda son amie.  
\- C'est Riku ! Je le trouve nulle part !

Confus, Adam, qui les avait rejoint, retourna vérifié la chambre du garçon disparu. Sa compagne sur ses talons observa avec lui la chambre vide.

\- Tu ne l'as pas entendu sortir ? Demanda t-elle.  
\- Non. Mais il n'est clairement plus dans la maison …. Restez ici, ordonna t'il fermement. Je vais le chercher.

Lorsque l'homme se retourna, Sora remarqua que ses yeux bruns avaient pris leur teinte plus claire du loup alpha. Incapable de désobéir à l'ordre, tous le regardèrent partir en silence.


	5. Nouvelle chasse

IV – NOUVELLE CHASSE

L'aube revint, la lune laissant place au soleil. Personne dans la maison avait réussi à dormir convenablement. Encore moins pour les deux adolescents qui attendaient le retour de leur ami. Adam n'était pas revenu. À la place, son second, Daryl les rejoignit en fin de matinée pour leur apprendre que la nuit avait été agité et que, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, leurs déplacements seraient restreints, sans donner plus de détail.

Les jeunes porteurs de keyblade en furent indigné et leur inquiétude amplifiée. Peu importe leur demande, personne ne leur donna des indications sur leur ami disparu. Finalement, incapable de rester plus longtemps sans rien faire pour retrouver Riku, Sora parvint à se faufiler dehors, pendant que les membres de la meute étaient occupés. Ne voulant pas restez en retrait, Kairi le suivit sans lui laisser le choix.

La journée qui s'en suivit fut des plus chaotique

Ils ont appris à leur dépend que les loups ne chassaient pas que la nuit. La meute sombre les avait rapidement repéré, et sans leur escorte, ils ont été pris pour cible. Heureusement Adam qui était de sorti et était le premier informé de leur escapade, a pu les rejoindre avant que cela ne dégénère trop.

Mais la situation s'aggrava malgré tout d'heure en heure. Bien que la meute sombre causait de grave problème parmi les Faes, les loups-garous et les vampires qui habitaient dans la région, une bête avait fait son apparition et provoquait beaucoup de dégât. Des animaux sauvages ou domestiques dans les fermes environnantes étaient retrouvés morts et mutilés, avec un morceau de chair manquant, comme si la bête les avait croqué n'était pas satisfaite du goût de la viande. Bien qu'il n'y avait pas eu de mort autre, la panique se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, surtout chez les humains, rendant les sans-cœur encore plus agités.

Et Riku restait introuvable.

Puis la nuit vint à tomber, et la rage des loups atteignit à son apogée. Les autres peuples avaient accepté de rester en retrait, pour ne pas provoquer une guerre inter-espèce. La région étant sous la protection de la meute d'Adam, c'était à lui de régler le conflit. Mais les loups savaient que leur patience ne tiendrait pas plus de 24 heures supplémentaires. L'épée de Damoclès venait d'être dressé u-dessus de la ville et de ses habitants.

Au milieu de la nuit, ils parvinrent enfin à trouver la trace de la meute sombre dans la forêt, qui les mena à une scierie abandonnée où ils avaient élu domicile. Un sortilège protégeait l'endroit pour éloigner les intrus, ce qui leur avait permis de se cacher jusque-là. Mais la maladresse (ou chance) de Sora, avait permis de déceler une piste jusqu'à la barrière.

Toute la meute était là. Même Mercy, armé d'un katana, avait insisté pour les accompagner. Et bien qu'elle n'avait pas la force et la résistance d'un loup, son ingéniosité et son habilité au combat furent d'une grande aide.

Le seul moyen efficace de mettre fin au carnage était de soumettre le loup alpha. C'est Kairi qui le repéra la première. Sous sa forme humaine, tout vêtu de noir, il surveillait en hauteur le conflit, protégé par une horde de sans-cœurs. Les deux gardiens de la lumière se frayèrent aussitôt un chemin à travers les attaques des sans-cœurs, accompagné d'Adam, Mercy et un autre loup qui devait être Daryl. Mais dès qu’ils furent suffisamment proche, l'alpha adverse se retira dans le bâtiment principal.

À l'intérieur, la lumière de la lune apportait peu de clarté. Sous leur forme de loup, Adam et Daryl étaient en avant, et avec leur sens plus sensible, ils étaient à l’affût du moindre mouvement. Sora, Kairi et Mercy étaient rassemblés juste derrière, arme à la main.

Rapidement, des traqueurs tentèrent leur chance. Mais les loups déjouèrent leurs attaques pour être terrassé juste après par les keyblades. L’alpha sombre vint juste derrière sous sa forme de loup. Il attaqua ses congénères soutenu par une vague de sans-cœur. Surchargé par le nombre, Daryl fut mis hors-course. Adam se retrouva à faire face seul contre le loup sombre, tandis que les autres essayaient d'abattre les traqueurs.

Malheureusement, dans la pénombre, il était difficile de les atteindre et le loup sombre avait réussi à éloigner Adam. Mercy, après avoir hésité, alla le rejoindre pour soutenir son compagnon, laissant Kairi et Sora face aux traqueurs.

La lumière des sorts lancés éclairait par flash la zone, révélant un instant un grand nombre de traqueurs courir autour d'eux. Ils parvenaient difficilement à les atteindre, rallongeant la durée du combat et les épuisant de plus en plus. Kairi était à bout de souffle et Sora commençaient à encaisser les coups pour la protéger.

Mais lors d'un sort de foudre, Sora crut voir une silhouette plus claire et imposante. Pendant un instant, il pensa qu'Adam ou un autre membre de la meute était venu les rejoindre. Mais la créature restait toujours éloignée dans l'ombre, attaquant rapidement un traqueur avant de disparaître l'instant d'après.

Peu à peu, le nombre de sans-cœur diminua, et bien que blessé, Adam, suivit de Mercy, revint pour mettre fin aux traqueurs restant. Dès que le dernier cœur fut libéré, Kairi s'écroula au sol, ses jambes incapables de la soutenir plus longtemps.

\- Est ce que c'est enfin terminé ? Demanda-t-elle épuisé.

\- Je crois …, lui répondit la changeuse. Adam ?

Contrairement aux autres, le chef de meute restait aux aguets, fixant un point précis dans l'obscurité. Devant le comportement du loup, tous restèrent silencieux. Aucun bruit ne venait de l'extérieur, signalant la fin des combats et trop éloignés pour entendre tout autre mouvement. Mais un grondement se faisait entendre. De là où il provenait, deux petits ronds brillaient avec le peu de clarté.

Intrigué, Kairi invoqua une petite sphère lumineuse qui alla planer juste au-dessus d'eux. La lumière supplémentaire dévoila une bête tout aussi grosse qu'Adam, qui était déjà un des loups les plus imposants, à la fourrure sale et collée, empêchant de savoir sa réelle couleur, et un regard émeraude pale cerné de noir fixé sur l'autre loup. À la lueur, il s'abaissa davantage et recula lentement comme pour tenter de se cacher dans l'ombre.

\- Ne bouger pas, chuchota calmement Mercy. Ce n'est pas l'un des nôtres. Je crois que …

\- Riku ?

Ses yeux ne peuvent pas mentir …

Au delà des apparences, Kairi pouvait facilement reconnaître son cœur. Hypnotisé, elle se redressa doucement, mais Mercy lui demanda à nouveau de ne pas bouger. Peu importe qui c'était, un loup menacé ne répondait qu'à ses instincts. Mais dès le geste de la changeuse, la bête montra davantage les crocs en s'avançant d'un pas, le poil redressé sur le dos.

C'est Sora qui, ignorant toute recommandation, s'avança sans geste brusque, sa keyblade renvoyer depuis longtemps. Dès son approche, la bête cessa de grogner et essaya de s'éloigner, les oreilles aplaties sur sa tête. Mais Sora l'empêcha d'aller plus loin, s'agenouillant devant lui et enlaçant son large cou. Aussitôt, Kairi se releva pour les rejoindre rapidement et s'ajouter à l’étreinte. La bête s'immobilisa aussitôt, toute trace d'agressivité disparaissant dans le geste.

Voyant que la bête semblait inoffensive dans les bras des deux adolescents, Adam se détendit et se coucha au sol, mettant ainsi fin aux hostilités. Incapable de parler sous cette forme, il partagea un regard avec sa compagne et lui indiqua de prendre la parole part le lien qu'ils partageaient ensemble.

\- Kairi, Sora, intervint-elle d'une voix douce. Il semblerait que votre présence a pu le calmer. Il faudrait qu'il essaye maintenant de reprendre sa forme humaine. Ça sera plus simple pour traiter la suite.

\- Tu es vraiment un crétin, réprimanda Sora en le relâchant. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu t'enfuis dès que tu as des problèmes ?

\- Tu nous as fait vraiment peur … , ajouta Kairi.

Honteux de son comportement, leur ami se recroquevilla et détourna le regard. C'était une situation qu'il aurait aimé éviter. Il s'était promis à l'époque qu'il ferait face aux conséquences de ses actes. Mais les changements rapides qu'il avait subi, avec le peu de connaissance sur le sujet actuel, l'avait pris de court. Il n'avait voulu blesser personne, encore moins ses amis de toujours. Maintenant il se retrouvait coincé dans la peau d'un monstre, avec une présence planant dans son esprit qui le poussait à agir sans aucun contrôle. Mais avec leur contact, cette présence était devenu moins oppressante.

\- Tu dois te détendre, te relâcher pour que ton côté humain puisse reprendre le contrôle, conseilla Mercy. Ton loup fait partie de toi, mais reste secondaire comme ta propre ombre. Le changement prend un peu de temps et … est douloureux. Mais c'est nécessaire.

Sora et Kairi lui laissèrent un peu d'espace, mais restèrent proche et lui donnèrent des sourires d'encouragement. Alors il resta là quelques instants. Ce « loup » intérieur lui faisait penser aux ténèbres qui l'avait consumé à l'époque, lorsque Ansem avait tenter de le posséder. Mais ce loup ne semblait pas … mauvais. Il était plus régi par des instincts primitifs. Alors lentement, il le mit en sommeil et remonta son propre esprit à la surface.

Patiemment, ils observèrent leur ami sous forme de loup s'abaisser au sol. Puis son corps commença à trembler tandis qu'il dévoilait ses crocs en une grimace. Serrant la mâchoire, le poil hirsute se rétracta faisant place à une peau lisse et sale et une chevelure argenté familière. Son corps diminua en volume reprenant une taille plus convenable à un humain. Bientôt les pâtes devinrent des bras qui s'enroula autour de son buste avec un faible gémissement. Face à la nudité apparente de leur ami, Kairi détourna le regard, les joues rougies. Sora eut alors le reflex de retirer sa veste et de la draper sur son dos nu de Riku.

Cela dura une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne un souffle tremblant. Puis il se calma, mais ne se redressa pas, restant recroqueviller sur lui-même. Inquiet, Sora posa doucement sa main sur son dos pour tenter de le faire réagir, mais ses yeux restèrent clos.

\- Il a dut perdre connaissance, informa Mercy qui s'était approché. Un loup-garou consomme beaucoup de calories et avec ce qu'il a vécu il doit être à bout de force.

\- Est ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? Demanda innocemment Kairi.

\- Bien sûr, lui sourit-elle. Il en faut bien plus pour terrasser un loup. Il a juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et un petit-déjeuner digne d'un roi.


	6. Anciennes et nouvelles habitudes

V – ANCIENNES ET NOUVELLES HABITUDES

Le réveil fut calme et paisible, dans un lit confortable aux douces odeurs de lavantes. La lumière du jour passait à travers les rideaux plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre bienfaisante. On pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux dehors et une discussion qui devait se faire dans une autre pièce de la maison.

Lentement, son esprit refit surface, essayant de traiter sa situation et ce qui était aujourd'hui, comme il le ferait tous les matins au réveil. Il se souvint alors d'un sentiment de malaise, une douleur lancinante dans son épaule et une sorte de brûlure traversant ses veines. Puis l'obscurité s'en suivit, la fuite, la forêt, une faim serrant ses entrailles difficile à combler, les cadavres d'animaux morts et le sang éparpillé, puis dans une vision fugace le visage de ses amis remplaçant ceux des animaux.

Son estomac se souleva à cette idée et il porta sa main à sa bouche par reflex pour stopper sa nausée. Mais il n'avait rien à régurgiter. Ses entrailles se tordaient sur eux même réclamant de la nourriture. Mais sa tête refusait l'idée.

Reprenant son calme, il prit de grande inspiration lente, puis tenta de se redresser dans le lit. C'était la chambre qu'il avait occupé pendant plusieurs jours avant sa fuite. Seuls les draps avaient été changé. Il se rendit compte qu'il portait un pyjama blanc léger en coton qui paraissait être un doux voile sur sa peau.

Puis il entendit le bruit de pas venir dans le couloir. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte avant qu'on y frappe deux coups. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre lorsqu'un grand homme à la peau basanée rentra avec un plateau chargé de nourriture. Ce devait être Daryl, se souvint-il.

Il observa à travers sa frange tombant devant ses yeux l'homme fermer la porte derrière lui, et en prenant soin de ne pas croisé son regard, puis placer le plateau sur la table de chevet à sa droite.

\- Tu devrais manger, conseilla le grand homme. Une longue journée t’attend.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, lui répondit-il sèchement sans le regarder.

\- Prend ton temps.

Daryl l'ignora de nouveau et sortit aussi simplement qu'il était venu, laissant le plateau à disposition. Il y avait une omelette, du bacon grillé, des fruits, de la charcuterie, des tartines, du fromage blanc, des céréales, une tasse de café fumante et une carafe d'eau. Les assiettes étaient surchargées. Même Sora qui était un gros mangeur aurait laissé les trois-quarts, rassasié pour la journée entière.

Les odeurs étaient alléchantes, mais il se força à ignorer le plateau. Sa bête intérieure criait famine, mais les visions macabres la tenaient à distance, comme un animal soumis n'osant pas s'approcher craignant d'être battu. Alors il resta là, adossé à la tête de son lit, les yeux dans le vague perdu dans ses pensées.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, deux autres personnes vinrent se présenter à sa porte. Sans un coup, elle s’entrouvrit pour laisser passer une Kairi timide suivit de Sora fidèle à lui-même.

\- Bonjour Riku. Bien dormi ?

\- Salut Riku !

\- Salut. Ça va tous les deux ?

\- Ça va oui.

\- Les choses semblent être retournées dans l'ordre depuis les événements d'hier, précisa Sora.

\- Bien. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Tu n'as encore rien mangé, fit remarquer Kairi en s'asseyant sur lit tandis que Sora sauta au pied du lit pour s'installer en tailleur.

\- Pas faim.

\- Eh bien tu devrais, le réprimanda Sora. Un bon petit-déjeuner est important pour bien démarrer la journée. Et d'après Mercy, tu n'as pas mangé à ta faim depuis qu'on est arrivé ici.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Enfin si, j'ai mangé ! Et depuis quand tu t’inquiètes de ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette.

\- Ça suffit tous les deux ! Les coupa Kairi.

Les deux garçons refermèrent leur bouche, obéissant sagement à leur amie sévère. Tous savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais aucun n'oserait le dire à voix haute, bien que Sora en serait capable mais risquerait de blesser la fierté de Riku sans s'en rendre compte. Ce qui n'aurait rien arrangé, bien au contraire. Alors Kairi pris les devant ne leur laissant aucun choix.

Celle-ci pris alors l'assiette avec l'omelette et y ajouta quelques morceaux de bacon. Puis coupa une bouché et tendit la fourchette vers Riku.

\- Aller, ouvre la bouche.

\- Je suis capable de man …

Mais sa phrase fut coupée lorsqu'elle enfourna la fourchette sans ménagement. Puis alla piquer un autre morceau. À ce moment-là, l'alpha de la maison passa devant la porte qui était resté ouverte. Il pouvait voir, le garçon brun assit au pied du lit se moquer de son ami grognon forcer à finir l'assiette par une jeune fille qui le nourrissait comme un bébé capricieux. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua sa présence, et les laissèrent, le sourire aux lèvres pour rejoindre sa compagne dans le salon.

Au bout d'un moment, l'agitation se fit de nouveau percevoir dans la chambre au loin. On pouvait entendre Kairi donner la tâche à Sora de faire sortir leur ami du lit, pour qu'il aille se laver et s'habiller, et ceux-ci par tous les moyens si nécessaire. Alors que la fille vint dans le salon, on entendait les deux garçons se chamailler.

\- Quelle tête de mule, se plaignit Kairi en s'installant dans un canapé.

\- Il semblerait qu'il vous apprécie beaucoup tous les deux, fit remarquer Adam.

\- Il est un peu comme un grand frère. Il s'inquiète toujours pour nous, à son propre détriment... Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer …, pour lui ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de chose qu'il va devoir apprendre ou réapprendre. Nous allons voir tout cela ensemble. Ça va prendre du temps, mais je pense, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, qu'il va très bien s'en sortir.

Le loup alpha lui offrit un sourire chaleureux que Kairi lui rendit volontiers. On entendit alors des cris de protestation s’intensifier.

\- Sora ! Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi m'habiller tout seul !

\- Pas question ! Je te laisserais pas t'enfuir encore par la fenêtre !

\- Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que je ne m'enfuirais pas par cette foutue fenêtre !

\- Jamais assez !

Incapable de se retenir d'avantage, les occupants du salon éclatèrent de rire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de cette partie
> 
> au moins un chapitre est prévu dans la continuité "directe"


End file.
